


Booty Wants

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: HIStory (Web Series), HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: Jack wants some booty too.





	Booty Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hissoriki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hissoriki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Booty Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096363) by [Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess). 



> Lol, I honestly don't know what this is. I'm trying to write dirty porn but I'm not in the right mental space, I think. hissoriki asked for a continuation of Booty Call with Jack and this is what my brain came up with. Weird, I know!

Booty Wants

Jack’s a human being. He’s got feelings and right now those feelings are heating up 100%.

He doesn’t peek, can’t really because of the partition but he’s not deaf. Meng Shao Fei is getting it and getting it _good_. Like, destroy your belly bottom good.

He can almost envision it, just from their sounds and the movement of the car, how the boss probably has Shao Fei on his head, turning him out.

It’s hot as fuck to imagine.

Jack doesn’t want to get hard but he does because why not? They’re two really hot men and he’s getting an ear full.

Meng Shao Fei is _loud_. Doesn’t give a goddamn about who wants to hear him and his man and it makes Jack think how different his Li An is in comparison. His shy An An who gets bashful just at the sight of his dick. Until he’s getting it good and then that shy guy routine gets very old very fast.

Like, the universe expanding faster than the speed of light fast.

He has to drive and adjust his crotch ‘cause yeah, they’re really going on back there.

And he’s gonna gets some tonight, he’s sure of it.

The house comes into view and he brings the car up the drive. It’s not even fully in park before Officer Meng throws the door open and pop out like a cracked egg on the pavement, skipping up to the front door. He exchanges a glance with his boss as the man fixes his tattered clothes on his body before following behind his lover like a good pet. He smiles like it’s funny because it is.

The boss and his lover in bed means almost everybody gets the rest of the night off. They’re _that_ loud.

When he gets home his Li An is on his bed, reading another yaoi manga. It’s not even a good one. He knows because he’s read it.

“Jack?” An An calls softly as he walks over to him, his smile as bright as the sun.

Jack smiles back before pulling his little lover flush against him, one hand holding him by the back of the head while the other holds tight to his small waist. He kisses him like he’s starving for it, because he is. His boss and Meng Shao Fei’s put an itch under his skin he won’t be able to scratch until Li An is spread out under him like the sweetest delicacy.

“Mmm,” his An An moans into his mouth, wanton and needy. He just loves the way those smaller hands grip him so tight, like a drowning man needing an anchor.

“Hey, can I eat you?” Jack asks after they pull back, both of them breathing hard and getting harder.

“You already are…” his lover answers, 95% sure and 5% confused.

Jesus, but could he get any cuter?

Jack grins, all white teeth as he falls to his knees, mouthing at the outline of his prize through those pajama bottoms.

“Jack, Jack…” his lover tries to protest as he backs away towards the bed, stumbling on to the soft mattress a moment later.

Jack never allows his mouth to disconnect from the bulge he wants to treat like a Bon-Bon candy.

“No, Jack, it’s bed time, I have work tomorrow…” An An tries to protest, even while he’s not putting too much effort into it. And he can be hella stubborn when he wants to, but Jack knows exactly how to flip that switch like a McDonald’s burger on the grill.

He stands and takes his jacket off before pulling his shirt over his head in one fluid motion, standing there and flexing his muscles.

“Wooooow,” An An breathes softly, all starry eyed and mesmerized before he’s got his hands all over him.

“Jack, Jack…?”

Yes, my cute little Li An?”

“Can I eat you?”

Jack’s not a grandma, but he sure is a wolf.

“Of course you can, Li An.”

He takes his cock out and makes his An An treat it like cinnamon roll.

And if you’ve ever seen Zhao Li An eat a warm, fresh out of the oven cinnamon roll, you’ll understand.

Then, it’s all frantic kisses and groping hands as they decide they need to move on to more penetrative things.

Jack gets the lube, flexing his muscles every now and again to keep his Li An’s mind on one track and one track only. He uses his fingers first while he places soft kisses on the inside of those milky thighs. An An is moaning and gripping his free arm as he works him open and Jack really can’t hold it anymore. His lover feels as tight as the first time when he slowly sinks into his body, kissing every gasp, moan and cry away.

“Jack~” An An keeps moaning out and Jack feels like just the sound of his name so reverently falling from those kiss swollen lips is enough to help push him over the edge.

And it does, when An An squeezes down on him. It causes the pressure in his balls to build and he’s  fast filling his lover up with his seed, even while he’s milking Li An’s own orgasm from his contracting body.

They collapse on the bed in each other’s embrace, spent and satiated. Jack cleans them up and An An falls asleep, wrapped in his arms with that stuffed dog lying between them.

The same stuffed dog that had to stay outside the bedroom because An An didn’t want to scar the teddy bear with their sexual activity.

Yeah, that same stuffed dog.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who else thought the doggy teddy was Zhao Zi giving himself a hand job? xDDDD


End file.
